The 7 Roads
by Jaishimahara
Summary: La llegada de unos niños que dicen venir de un futuro en donde todos están muertos cambia por completo la vida de los miembros de Fairy Tail, sorprendidos por tan funesto destino los viajeros en el tiempo piden su ayuda para detener al mal antes de que nazca, pero no cuentan con la intervención de sus "hijos del futuro" que intentarán matarlos y que al parecer los odian.
Muy buenas tardes, esta es una pequeña idea que estuvo rondando ya desde hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y bueno decidí plasmarla en este fic, la temática será simple, primero un pequeño prologo hasta la trama principal, espero les guste esta temática de viajes en el tiempo aunque ya es un cliché que los hijos de los drangons slayer sean siempre los que viajen en el tiempo por error o que estos pertenezcan a un mundo futurista apocalíptico en donde sus padres ya murieron y quieran evitarlo.

Pues yo quisiera romper esta temática con este fic, no les diré de que trata pero espero les guste dejando un comentario, no se sorprendan si hay escenas no aptas para menores y se desencanten con los futuros "hijos" de nuestros protagonistas (Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blu Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, el Consejo Mágico, los caballeros de runa y los 10 Diez Magos Santos) puestos que estos no serán los típico hijos "heroicos y comprometidos" que todos siempre esperan; habrá problemas reales tales como la infidelidad, el alcoholismo, psicosis, etapas de depresión y desapego sentimental de hijos a padres.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, que comience la lectura.

 **Personajes Principales:** Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia, Jellal Fernándes, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Efman Strauss, Romeo Conbolt, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Erik, Doranbolt, etc. Además de todas sus conocidas "parejas" y personajes Occ.

 **Tipo:** Acción, Drama, Familiar, Romance, Gore, Futuro alternativo y saltos en el tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, escenas no apta para menores, mundo alternativo, sentimientos negativos, atentados contra el concepto de la familia, etc.

 _ **Capítulo 0**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Incontables gotas de lluvia caían como cantaros contra su frío cuerpo, un vaho de aliento salió de sus curtidos labios, sus mejillas heridas en pequeñas rupturas de piel, le daban así un aspecto sonrosado en su pálida tez que completaba su lúgubre aspecto. Tosió con fuerza, haciendo un ruido ahogado desde el fondo de su tórax hasta su garganta, un sabor ferroso subió desde su lastimada laringe hasta desbordarse en su boca, escupió un poco de sangre mientras que su antebrazo derecho escurría el agua que dificultaba su visión.

Con la fuerza que le quedaban en sus extremidades se encerró entre sus brazos, en una vano intento de mantenerse en calor, ya que el clima y sus ropas húmedas no ayudaban en su cometido, con desgana soltó sus brazos y con sus dedos movió sus rubios cabellos de su rostro, siguió caminando aunque ya le pareciera que lo hacía por horas, le dolían todas las partes de su pequeño cuerpo, parpadeó con fuerza, sentía mucho cansancio, sus ojos oscuros vieron más y más vegetación, como una trampa mortal que privaba de esperanzas a su presa, un quejido nacido desde el fondo de su alma resonó entre los chapoteos de la lluvia, sentía la poca voluntad que tenía quebrase, había fallado, había defraudado a todos los que confiaron en ellos, en ella en especial, apretó sus lastimados labios con fuerza, no quería llorar, Dios sabia cuántos años no lo había hecho, pero la desesperanza de recordar lo que había dejado atrás podía romper con las defensas que había construido alrededor de ella para sobrevivir, no sabía dónde había caído, solo que cuando despertó estaba en medio de un frondoso bosque y que el clima era cruel con quien osara desafiarlo.

No sabía si estaba Cerca de Magnolia o cerca de la provincia de Fiore, o siquiera sabía si estaba en la misma parte del continente, y el no saber esto la estaba matando por dentro, no había señales de civilización y sentía que las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo no la dejaban caminar, soltó otro quejido mientras su diestra apretaba su costado izquierdo, el corte en su costilla era profundo (tanto que podía sentir sus huesos en compañía de la sangre dejando su cuerpo) pero no era mortal (había tenido peores que esa en sus cortos años) porque le había permitido moverse y caminar, pero sabía que si no recibía ayuda pronto, moriría, y moriría con ella la última esperanza de cambiar el terrible futuro de donde venía.

Sus piernas temblorosas no pudieron más y cayeron contra el lodoso suelo, su capa negra quedo manchada de barro y la capucha que pobremente mantenía su cabello oculto se soltó, revelando sus cortos cabellos rubios, su carita de niña demacrada, labios partidos, mejillas maltratadas, un hematoma en el pómulo izquierdo y una cicatriz fresca surcando una de sus cejas, en conjunto con las ojeras que acompañaban a sus ojos oscuros.

Sollozo con fuerza mientras intentaba levantarse, mas su cuerpo y el agua que caía encima de ella de manera cruel le susurraban que ya se rindiera, que era en vano que siguiera luchando por un futuro que ya estaba perdido, sus manos se enterraron en la tierra, no quería rendirse, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero ya no sentía las piernas ni el dolor de su herida, le picaban de manera dolorosa los brazos y los parpados se le cerraban de manera involuntaria.

Miro al nublado cielo pidiendo auxilio, a quien fuera, necesitaba llegar a Magnolia, necesitaba cambiar el futuro, su futuro, necesitaba hacer algo para evitar así sus muertes, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera; pero al parecer sus ruegos fueron en vano, su cabeza (la única parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba erguida) cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo, ya no sentía dolor; _mejor es así_ , pensó para sus adentros, mientras parpadeaba, solo oyendo el sonido de la lluvia al caer y morir en la húmeda tierra.

 _Este es el fin_ , pensó con tristeza sintiendo como la poca energía que le quedaba era drenada de su cuerpo, _lo lamento tanto_ , se dijo mientras lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, confundiéndose entre la lluvia, esta era la primera vez que lloraba con tanta emoción en años, no había llorada así desde que mataron a su familia delante de ella y la vendieron como esclava, igual a la vez cuando fue liberada por Layla en conjunto con otros esclavos, donde ella les enseño el don de la vida y como luchar, vencer a los demonios tanto externos como internos del corrompido mundo que era su presente.

Pidió perdón a Layla, a los 12 Caballeros, a los 5 elementos, a los Drangons Slayer y por ultimo a sus amigos, sabía que no estaban con ella cuando llegaron del viaje del tiempo al pasado, pero esperaba que estuvieran en mejor situación que esta, esperaba en verdad de todo corazón que ellos pidieran cumplir con el plan y salvar el futuro.

Pestañeo por lo que suponía seria su última vez consiente, antes de que la hipotermia hiciera su trabajo y la noqueara, para luego matarla lentamente.

Una plegaria salió de manera silenciosa entre sus labios, se entregó a la Diosa de la Eternidad y cerro de manera lenta sus cansados ojos, viendo en el rabillo de su nublada vista unas botas negras antes de ver solo oscuridad.

…

En gremio de Fairy Tail era conocido por el más fuerte de todo Fiore (teniendo como antecedente el haber ganado los Grandes juegos Mágicos, ser partícipe de la destrucción de Tártaros y del Gran Dragón de la destrucción Acnología) además de ser uno de los más destructores de propiedad pública y privada se tratara.

En este gremio había grandes personajes tales como; Natsu Dragneel estaba en una típica pelea con su amigo-enemigo Gray Fullbuster; chocando cabezas y destruyendo cuanta cosa que se estuviera en frente, Gajeel Redfox estaba dormitando en una de las mesas más apartadas y oscuras del gremio, mientras que su Exceed Pantherlily, o Lily para abreviar, observada de manera normal tomando un jugo de Kiwi, Lucy Heartfilia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas leer una novela que su amiga Levy Mcgarden le había prestado esa misma lluviosa mañana en el gremio, pero fracasando rotundamente al intentar también esquivar las mesas y silla que eran lanzadas contra la barra.

Levy observaba todo de manera un tanto nerviosa (mas por los nervios de Lu-chan) mientras de Mirajane Strauss, (la camarera de Fairy tail) observada de manera ausente, con su usual sonrisa en la cara limpiando los vasos que aún quedaban sanos en la barra. Laxus Dreyar miraba de manera burlona los destrozos de los miembros del gremio, mientras que Romeo Conbolt se protegía junto con su padre y demás compañeros que no participaban en tal masacre.

Un fuerte azote en la puerta y el frío viento del clima de afuera detuvo toda acción, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la imponente figura de una pelirroja, Erza Scarlet había vuelto a Fairy Tail después de una semana de misión, arrastrando con ella su "ligero" equipaje y con un bulto enrollado en una de sus brazos.

Ante su presencia todos se quedaron quietos mientras que Erza caminaba de manera seria sin inmutarse en la mirada de todos en su presencia hasta la barra, con una mueca muy seria en su siempre "amable" rostro e ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Ara, Erza has vuelto-. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo.

\- Sí, Mirajane, ¿Sabes dónde está el maestro?, debo hablar algo muy importante con el-. Contestó Erza soltando su equipaje y aferrando más fuerte el bulto entre sus brazos.

\- Sí, está en su despacho, si lo necesitas debe estar allí-. Respondió Mirajane observando con curiosidad el bulto de su amiga.

\- No hay tiempo, por favor avísale al maestro que necesito que me vea en la enfermería, es urgente-. La seriedad de Erza preocupo a Mirajane, quien rápidamente fue al despacho del actual líder de Fairy tail.

Ante la mirada extrañada de todos Erza quien no reprendió a nadie por "no estar haciendo lo que deberían hacer" preocupo a más de uno, mas al ver como esta con paso rápido se dirigía a la enfermería del gremio.

Lucy y Levy se miraron entre sí, soltaron sus libros y en compañía de aun más extrañados Natsu y Gray fueron tras Erza para saber que estaba pasando.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno hasta aquí el pequeño prólogo, este capítulo nos mete de lleno en como la historia en si se va a desarrollar y bueno espero les guste a trama, no se preocupen que pronto sabremos quién es la pequeña rubia y como esta tiene gran repercusión en Fairy Tail, también que en el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo y explicara un poco más la trama del fic.

Espero que dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta la idea o no.

 _Atte,_

 _Jaishimahara._


End file.
